


The Whole Package

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, MOSTLY FLUFF I PROMISE, Minor Angst, Overall, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles is Lorelai, Stiles is a single dad, also his fallout with Lydia, and his parents - Freeform, because of Malia, but - Freeform, buuuut, fun lil au, it's fine, its fine, like a lil bit of angst, scallison falling in love, sciles being bffs, soft as heck, sterek, sterek falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Gilmore Girls Au!Home was a small town named Beacon Hills, where everybody knew everybody. So one day, in 1986, when the whirlwind of a boy, named Stiles Stilinski comes barreling into his life with a little baby named Lucas, well Derek's whole life changes. And without even meaning to, his best friend is his great love and years go by as they miss the signs and they say Everybody falls in love with Stiles Stilinski, but Stiles never falls back. Except... everybody knows he fell for someone. They were just too blind to see it.This is the story of how Stiles and Derek fell in love as Stiles found his place in the world after running away from home at 17 with his one year old son, Lucas. (and all the shenanigans that ensue with it.)





	1. Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my hard little worker bee Trent <3 And also my other hard worker bee Miss Joanna, who just got her own apartment!! I am so proud of my girl and you both deserve to read something nice! I love you both to eternity and you own my whole heart. Wow. Incredible tbh.  
> This is going to be an on going fic! Please don't be shy to leave your thoughts below! I promise as time goes on, the story will flesh out!!! I wanted to break it up into chapters because... 22 years of Lucas' life is a lot of development to cover! Also, this isn't going to be totally show compliant, I might make a few changes to the Luke/Lorelai (Derek/Stiles) storyline

Derek stood with Stiles under the Chuppah that he had carved, the two staring up at the sky, waiting to see if the Jewish God would smite them for using their decorative piece of marital sacrimony. Their hands almost lace, their bodies are almost touching. Derek thinks if he turns his head just slightly, he could almost kiss Stiles. This was the second time he had stood here like this with Stiles, the first time had felt like it was years ago, but it was only days. He had seemed so jittery with nerves, and alight with happiness. Now he has this sad smile on his face, Derek can see he’s pressing back tears. Of everything he went through, he didn’t think that Stiles deserved to go through this. Lost love, drowned hopes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Stiles looks down, defeated. “I…” Stiles trails off, his hands fidgeting with each other now. “Do you want coffee? I could make us coffee.”

“Stiles…”

“Coffee sounds really good right now.”

“Then come back to the diner.”

“I don’t… it’s fine.”

“I’m always here if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Stiles whispers. “But Lucas is going to be home soon and… well I don’t want him to miss me too much or anything.”

Derek kind of laughs, and Stiles smiles tightly. “I’ll be around.”

“I’ll come by for dinner.”

“It’s Danny’s night though, and this weeks surprise boxes are gross enough that I just know you’d love them.”

“Well, Danny’s Pancake World can kick it’s own butt to the curb because Derek’s Diner is where I’ll be. All the comfort of home in a diner, right?”

“If that’s how you feel…”

They look each other face on for the first time in the past 25 minutes and Stiles has a more genuine smile on his face. “Yes. Besides, Lucas insisted he had a million and two stories to tell you, so… be prepared. Caffeinate a little or… eat a salad or whatever it is you did instead of caffeinating. Are you a green tea person? You’re definitely a green tea person.”

“I am  _ not  _ a green tea person.”

“Ugh you are sooo a green tea person.”

“I am not- okay we are not having this argument.”

“Because you’re a green tea person. Do you do like hot yoga or something?”

“What?”

“You do!”

“What the hell is ‘hot yoga’?”

“You tell me.”

“What? You said it!”

“You do it.”

“I’m leaving.”

He looks at the Chuppah and Stiles rests his hand on Derek’s wrist. “Leave it for the weekend please?”

He looks oddly somber again, his smiling dying. Derek nods slowly, before smiling. “Seven O’clock?”

“As always.”

Derek nods, driving back to his diner. He can hear Jennifer and Kali talking to a group of the other women in their small town about Stiles. Kali was his neighbor, she goes on about how heartbroken he is. How she heard him crying on the balcony last night when Lucas fell asleep. How hurt he was, how he seemed in a rush to get away from any conversation about his fallen relationship than anybody else. They all speculate that Lydia, inevitably, wronged the towns darling sweetheart, and Derek hates her for breaking his heart, but is sensible enough to know that Stiles always hesitated with her. He saw it, he saw through him.

“Everybody seems to fall in love with Stiles, but he never seems to fall in love with anybody,” Kali sums up.

“Well…” Jennifer says, glancing to Derek. “I do think his heart is in it for  _ someone. _ It’s just a matter of time before he admits.”

Derek doesn’t dare to look up from writing his order, to acknowledge their stares, their tentative whispers. Stiles doesn’t love him. How could he ever? Stiles who was so bright, and gorgeous, and talkative. Stiles who was charming and fantastic. Stiles who could grip his heart in his hands and squeeze the blood out of it, and Derek would never stop loving. Stiles who came here, to Beacon Hills, at 17, with nothing but his kid, a stroller, and few clothes, who lived in a shack forever. How could Stiles love him? 

(But truly, the better question is, how could stiles not? This is the story of how Stiles and Derek fell in love.)

  


1.

His life changed in 1986. A stranger who seemed quiet enough came into the newly refurbished diner, created out of his dad’s hardware store. Derek was never too hard of a cookie, not until he lost everything he had. His siblings long abandoned their family, his mother died when he was 14, his father died less than a year ago. His older sister Laura kept in touch, but usually it was because she was trying to get drug money off of him. 

Beacon Hills was a small town with a small population. Everyone knew everyone, except for the few tourists or passerbys. Though, he had seen the young man around town a few times, but this was the first time he’d walked into the diner. Sitting down at a table, waiting and seeming to get jittery  and impatient. 

“You know, I’ve been waiting almost fifteen minutes,” He starts and Derek waves him off. 

“There’s a lot of people in here,” He says. “Wait your turn.”

“Don’t you have people who can help you? It’s not exactly-”

“You get served when I say you get served.”

“I’m a  _ paying  _ customer.”

“Well all customers pay here. Unless you’re some real piece of-”

“I didn’t come here to get berated. I just want a cup of coffee.”

“I didn’t ask you what you wanted.”

“That’s your job.”

“Go sit down.”

Stiles has taken to following him. “I didn’t even get a menu. Is it really so hard to pour a cup of coffee?”

“Is it really so hard for you to sit down?”

“Fifteen minutes. I have a kid-”

“Just because you’re watching somebody's kid-”

“It’s my kid.”

“What?”

“Forget it. Can you please just do me a favor and pour me some coffee?”

“Aren’t you too young for coffee?”

“I’m also too young to have a kid, but here we are.”

“Listen, can you just-”

“Coffee, por favor.”

“I don’t serve delinquents.”

“I am absolutely begging you-”

“Seated before served.”

Stiles forces his way in front of Derek, and pushes his chest, Derek looking taken aback but the sudden force. Stiles fidgets with his wallet, pulling a small piece of paper out and unfolding it. “This horoscope says you are going to do something absolutely great for somebody today, and the best thing you can do for me right now, is give me a cup of coffee,” he says, handing the horoscope to Derek.

Derek takes it and he pities the young man, looking to the carriage that was some feet away. If coffee was a big deal, he can’t much imagine what life was like for him now. If he had parents, if he was alone, if he even worked. So he just nods, deciding today he would make a new rule that he would only sometimes enforce. And he goes to the kitchen and leaves his chef an order for a large plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast, and some apple sauce for the kid. He brings Stiles a large mug of coffee and Stiles seems grateful. 

“Thank you,” he says, pleased. The baby was sleeping, and he gestures to it. 

“You said it was yours?”

“Yeah, most teens total their cars, I got a girl pregnant.”

“And you kept it?”

Stiles watches his son, and at the time Derek didn’t know he was Stiles, he just knew he was a character worth wild. “She wanted to give him up, let somebody adopt him but… I saw him, and I thought… I thought I could never love anything in the world this much. He was perfect.”

“What’s his name?”

“Lucas.”

“What’s your name?”

“Stiles.”

“Plan to stay a while?”

“I’m not really sure… I ran away from home and well…” he shrugs. “I got a job at the inn, but I’m not really sure if Bram will put up with me for long.”

“Bram’s a good guy,” Derek notes, the innkeeper was known to be kind and fatherly. He had always wanted kids but had never had any of his own, and well… Derek believes with his whole heart that he took in Stiles and housed him no less.

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“Yeah, we’re okay… what’s your name?”

“Derek.”

“Derek,” Stiles repeats, before sipping the coffee given to him and lighting up. “That’s  _ incredible _ ! You are a talented man. You know that?”

Derek laughs. “I’ve been told.”

“Well I’m telling you again.”

“Thank you.” He walks away to take the order he made for Stiles and brings it back, Stiles looking up at him surprised. “I couldn’t possibly- I can’t pay you for this much-”

“Hey, first time customers eat free.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you promise to come back?”

“With coffee like this? You might have to kick me out one day.”

“Doubt it.”

“I get old quick.”

“Yeah, all people do.”

“Do you ever smile?”

“Nothing to smile about.”

“Well, whatever, I really appreciate this… Thank you.”

“It’s just the rule.”

“I didn’t order breakfast.”

“I would hate to see you leave not knowing what your missing.”

“So you do have a heart.”

“I’m just a good businessman.”

“It’s not bad to be kind.”

“Well, the stars said today I was going to do a great thing for somebody. This is my great thing, don’t get too used to it, Stiles.”

Stiles laughs and nods. “I won’t get my hopes up, Derek." 


	2. 7 O'clock and a Town Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but cute chapter that involves a town meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this is so short but there's so much from the show that I want to fit in so I'm really trying to work out the best way to write it?? I'll get the hang of it!

Stiles comes in at 7 O’Clock as promised, bantering vividly with his son who was more like him than not in so many ways. Stiles seems like his spirits have turned up a bit, but his advice lacks in its normal luster, and Derek just wants to hold him. He doesn’t say anything, moving from the tables he’s refilled cups for to back behind the counter, only to be greeted by Stiles standing in front of him. 

“Two coffees please.”

“Aren’t you going to sit down?”

“Coffee first.”

“You’re going to-”

“Kill myself with my mass caffeine intake, I know.”

“And yet he persists.”

“Truly, an unyielding force,” Lucas offers and Derek smiles.

“How was your road trip?”

“We went to Harvard and I got to sit in on a class! It was  _ so  _ cool!”

Derek nods and he has full faith that Lucas is going to make it there one day. Is going to take on the world with that beautiful mind of his, so much like his fathers, and yet so much more determined and smart. He wonders if Stiles was like that in school. If Stiles was persistently genius in everything he did, or, as he describes himself before Lucas, a rebel without a cause and nothing more. 

Derek silence never hinders the two, especially Lucas who goes on to tell him the fine print and details of the building and the library, and how many books there were and how he’d have to read 4 books a day or something for the rest of his life to finish all the books in that library. “I’m a slacker, I need to start like  _ now  _ to ever finish those books. I’ll have to go blind from reading, it’s the only way.”

“Wait until he finds out there’s more books in the world than the books in that library,” Derek teases and Stiles shakes his head, smiling softly. 

“Don’t put ideas in his head,” Stiles teases. “He’ll drive himself nuts.”

“I want to read every book, ever.”

“Impossible, I once tried,” Stiles jokes.

“With what? Magazines?” 

“Not true! You get all your best genes from me. I was once very infatuated with books.”

“And then…?”

“I had you.”

“Go sit down, I’ll bring your coffee,” Derek says.

“Bring yourself a mug and sit down with us,” Stiles requests.

“I have business to run.”

“Well when you get a chance, it wouldn’t hurt to take a break.”

Derek nods, and he soon follows them with coffee mugs and they pretend to look over the menu. They both order chili fries and their respective burgers. This was how business usually went with the Stilinski Boys, they pretended to feign interest in something new, but they were solely creatures of habit. 

“The town meeting tomorrow,” Stiles begins as Derek puts down his plate, his eyes meeting Stiles. “Is about something very special, according to Gerard. Any idea what it is?”

“Something only a lunatic would consider special?” 

Stiles laughs. “Seriously.”

“Denouncing teenagers again,” Lucas says cutely. “I’ve done nothing wrong, I swear.”

Derek rubs his shoulder gently, and there wasn’t really anybody else, or any other child, that Derek treated the way he treated Lucas, Lucas pouts.

“You’ll be fine,” Stiles assures, taking his fork and stabbing into his fries.

“You’re apart of this town now!” Gerard insists. “You must come to the town meeting tonight. Bram will be there.”

“Oh… I don’t know, really…” Stiles says. 

“Oh no, you should definitely be there,” Derek starts with that uptick in his tone that suggests he’s very unhappy. The displeasantry often stems from Gerard, whom he dislikes, very, very much. Gerard was nice enough, at face value. Then you got involved, and well, town property now. Gerard kept the town together though, supposedly it’s always been that way. “It’s only a town brainwashing session where we crap on any freedom anybody in this town has-”

“Paving roads has nothing to do with your freedom, Derek,” Gerard scolds.

“Or who can open what store where, and the banners we must put up, and the cultish idea that all the new buildings have to  _ look  _ old to fit. Where’s the progression? Where’s the-”

“You are very passionate about tearing this town apart. This is why you need me here, without me the town would be in chaos!”

“You’re not even the mayor!”

“I just relay what I’m told to relay. Issues that people want to talk about!”

Stiles laughs. “Does this happen at the meetings?” He asks Isaac, who’s just walked in and he solemnly nods.

“Every week,” he whispers and Stiles nods.

“I’ll be there.” he pats Derek's arm, his other hand on the stroller. “Save me a spot?”

“You’re kidding,” Derek says. “Don’t do this to yourself-”

“I’m going. I want to be brainwashed, everybody else is having alien level fun but me! I want to extraterrestrial like everybody else here.”

“Nobody is… forget it, be there on time Mr. Stilinski,” Gerard says and Stiles nods, Lucas waving ‘bye bye!’ as Derek shakes his head.

“You don’t know what you just got yourself into.”

“A night watching you yell at Gerard sounds like fun to me.” 

\---

Derek watches Stiles file in with Lucas to the town meeting the next night, they don’t sit next to him like they used to, but that’s because they always came too late to catch the seats, the two hiding snacks in their coats and settling in 3 seats, because they brought Stiles best friend, and chef at the Inn, Scott with them. Scott had come into play when Stiles was 23 and Lucas was 6. Stiles catches his eye, and smiles, Derek smiles back, turning to lean in his chair. 

“So… what’s up with that?” Scott asks Stiles.

“What?”

“You and Derek.”

“Me and Derek?”

“You’ve known him for like… how old are you? Almost 17? 17 years, right… and you see him everyday and talk to him all the time. I just thought… maybe that’s why you…”

“Me ending my relationship with Lydia has nothing to do with… I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“You were so happy, I’m just trying to understand.” 

“Maybe I wasn’t really that happy. It was a mistake…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Lucas is watching the two, and Scott wraps his arm around Lucas, who whispers that he’s doing his best to be okay. Nobody really knows what happened, why Stiles freaked out, why things ended. Scott just wants to help, everybody does. The way everyone is treating him, you’d think somebody died, but it was just how things were. Stiles was hurt, and everybody wanted to help him. 

“So… there’s nothing with you and Derek?”

“Nope, not a single thing.”

Scott nods. “ _ Okay _ …”

Scott remembers when Stiles wore the jean jacket that used to belong to Paige, how hurt Derek was to see it. They had gone to a concert that Night, for the Bangles, and Stiles was chewing his lip.

“So what did Paige… look like, exactly?”

“Kind of like… really pretty, dark hair, bright eyes.”

“Really pretty? What kind of pretty?”

“Like… a Vivien Leigh kind of pretty?”

“Oh… wow… that is…  _ really  _ pretty.”

“What?”

“What?” Stiles crosses his arms as they settled in their nosebleed seats.

“Did you want her to be a  _ Stiles Stilinski  _ kind of pretty?”

“Why would I want that?”

“You tell me,” Scott asks, narrowing his eyes.

The rest of the story is meant for another time, another place, another memory, but he looks at Stiles now, doing his best not to look over at Derek and Lucas not doing anything to not look at his girlfriend as they make faces at each other, a young and innocent love. Scott smiles at the two, than looks at his best friend, who is pathetically trying to hide his deep rooted affection for the town grump. If they only they could just meet in the middle, Scott has faith that they will. 


End file.
